Shining Stars
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Shining Stars Shining Stars is the first book in the SeaClan series. Eaglestar is on the cover. Summery * A young group of cats named Eaglepaw, Riverpaw, and Thunderpaw go to Leafpaw's warrior ceramony * Eaglepaw, her mentor Cindertail, and deputy Redclaw go to Pine Forest, the territory them and TreeClan often fight about. There they run into TreeClan deputy Mouseclaw along with Stormpelt and Toadpaw. The SeaClan cats defeat TreeClan, and run home to tell their leader Brightstar what happened. * Eaglepaw goes to a gathering and meets a young BreezeClan cat named Sparkpaw. During the gathering, Brightstar notices TreeClan's leader Owlstar is on his last life. She plans an attack on TreeClan. * The SeaClan cats attack TreeClan, and Eaglepaw goes to help her brother Swiftpaw. The battle stops when it is made clear that someone killed Owlstar. This makes Mouseclaw leader, and Eaglepaw is worried about this. * It switches to Thorntail's point of view a moon later. He says he recived a prophecy from StarClan saying "The bird will stop the ashes from spreading" * Eaglepaw, Riverpaw, and Swiftpaw are ready to be made warriors. Swiftpaw approaces his sister, and tells her he really wants to be a medicine cat. Eaglepaw is stunned, as Swiftpaw is a great apprentice. * Eaglepaw gets the name of Eagleheart and Riverpaw gets the name of Riverblossem. Swiftpaw becomes and apprentice under Treeskipper. * During their vigil, the ctas hear something and sneak out of camp. They see Sparkpaw. They also see Cindertail talking to a mysterious cat. Sparkpaw says the cat is a rouge named Darkheart who was exiled from BreezeClan. Cindertail and Darkheart appear evil, and Eagleheart and Riverblossem relize it was Cindertail who killed Owlstar. * Five moons pass and Eagleheart and the newly named warrior Thunderstorm have apprentices. In a battle, Brightstar is seriously hurt and wants to help, but Redclaw sends her back. After waiting a long time, Cindertail and Morningpaw return to say Brightstar and Redclaw were dead. The Clan does an election for a new leader with Cindertail and Thorntail as the canadates. It comes down to Eaglestar's vote and Thorntail becomes leader. * Thorntail invites Eagleheart and her apprentice Duskpaw to go to MoonTree with him. There, StarClan tells him he is not SeaClan's rightful leader and does not give him the nine lives. When they arrive home, Thornstar names his deputy Eagleheart. Cindertail is stunned. * At a Gathering, Eagleheart meets up with the newly named Sparkjustice. Cardinalstar, BreezeClan's leader, warns the Clans of a rouge cat and tells them if they see him to kill him. * Leafheart gives birth to Brakenkit, Cloverkit, and Flamekit. They are also Scorchfur's kits. * A kittypet attacks Eagleheart, and she fights him and beats him. They take him to Thornstar and he reveals his name is Dew. They welcome him into the Clan as an apprentice named Dewpaw. Cindertail vouices her displeasure, and Thornstar reveals to Eagleheart he wonders what would have happened if Cindertail was leader. * A flood stops the Clan from getting to a Gathering, so they have to cross through TreeClan. Mousestar will not allow this, and SeaClan is sent home. Icewing gets killed, and Thornstar orders war on TreeClan. * Swiftpaw becomes a full medicine cat, Swifteye. Eagleheart's apprentice becomes a warrior, Dusktail. Eagleheart gets a new apprentice, Flamepaw. But he is quikly reassigned when Eagleheart is pregnant and moves to the nursery. Brakenkit also dies of Green cough. * Riverblossem, also in the nursery, tells Eagleheart that Cindertail has disapeared. They are worried she has plans with Darkheart. * A few moons pass, and Eagleheart gives birth to Skykit. Riverblossem has Saberkit, Thornkit, and Beekit. Time passes more and Skypaw is seen as Leafheart's apprentice in battle. In that battle, Thornstar is killed and Eagleheart learns she is leader. * Eagleheart tells her Clan and her Swifteye go to MoonTree. She recives her nine lives from Brakenkit, Nightowl, Icewing, Redclaw, Brightstar, Thornstar, Owlstar, Lionfur and Treeskipper. Eaglestar recives a propehcy, Five will lead past the darkness of fire. * The story is now is Skypaw's point of veiw. She is at the frsh kill pile with Beepaw and Thornpaw. Eaglestar selects Scorchfur as SeaClan deputy. Bluepelt is deiscovered to be pregnant. * Skypaw, Saberpaw, Thornpaw, Beepaw, and a BreezeClan apprentice named Adderpaw are ina room of darkness in their dreams. Brightstar comes and tells them the same prophecy Eaglestar recived. * Skypaw and Saberpaw go to the Gathering and meet up with Adderpaw. They find out the dream was real. Bruinclaw is seen leading TreeClan, and he tells them Mousestar disapeared. * Suddenly Cindertail comes leading a Clan of her own, CinderClan. Mousestar is seen there along with Darkheart and a SeaClan warrior named Ivyclaw. Cinderstar says she will steal ats from all the Clans until they could not be stopped. CinderClan starts a battle and the other Clans win. * Bluepelt gives birth to Thrushkit, Oriolekit, and Waterkit. * Skypaw has another dream with Adderpaw. * CinderClan attacks SeaClan with only one warrior in camp, Riverblossem. Beepaw and Thornpaw try to fight Cinderstar, but she seriously hurts Beepaw. CinderClan later retreats. Saberpaw gets depressed of his sister's injuries. * Later Saberpaw tells Skypaw that he thinks Adderpaw is Cinderstar's kit. * Ivyclaw returns to the Clans, and said Cinderstar forced her to go by telling her she would kill her sister, Morningfur. * At the next Gathering Cinderstar challenges SeaClan to a battle to determine who lives. BreezeClan join SeaClan's side, but Bruinstar will not help. Saberpaw gets furious at Bruinstar. * Eaglestar names three warriors: Skyfire, Thornfoot, and Saberclaw. Saberclaw recives a quick apprentice in emergency, Hawkpaw. * The battle begins, and Saberclaw wants to kill Cinderstar. He turns to fight and relizes Scorchfur is fighting for CinderClan. Eaglestar is devastaed, and attacked by Darkheart. She losses all nine lives, but quikly names Saberclaw deputy. Saberclaw is in shock, just barly a warrior still. Eaglestar dies, and Adderpaw ends up killing Darkheart. The five in the prophecy, Thornfoot, Skyfire, Saberclaw, Adderpaw, and the medicne cat Beesting kill Cinderstar by forcing her to eat deathberries. After the battle is won, Saberclaw relizes he is SeaClan's leader. He asks Cardinalstar if Adderpaw can join SeaClan, and they agree. Saberclaw gives him the name of Adderheart. ﻿